


Let Go, Keith

by UntoldMuse



Series: We deserve a soft epilogue, my love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, fuck season 8, sadness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: After the dust cleared and the war ended, Shiro and Keith discovered the love they held for one another.30 years and two children later, Keith learns he's sick with a rare and terminal disease that only affects Galra.Determined to go on his own terms, Keith stays at home with those he loves until the very end.





	Let Go, Keith

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> My brain for the last several months: SAD SHEITH SAD SHEITH SAD SHEITH
> 
> Please enjoy~

The room is silent. Everyone is still, with dread for what’s to come. Yet the window is open, the sun shining her life-giving rays to warm them. Mother earth spins a light breeze, so that they may breathe the air. And for one of them, it will be for the last time.

               The bedsheets are piled high on the prostrate frame of Keith Shirogane. Enveloping him. The children sit at the foot of the hand-made bed. Keira, the older sister-and the baby boy, Adam.

And by Keith’s side (as always) Shiro.

Two hands, one flesh and blood- the other metal and gears, clutch Keith’s frail palm between them. Shiro sits by his husband’s bedside, holding tight. He whispers soft words into his lover’s ear, while Keith fights to stay alive.

               But the struggle is futile. And everyone knows it. That’s why they convened in the dusty old cabin, why Keith is holding onto everything until the last second. Cause he’s never been one to let go easily.

               The children cry, but Keith offers them tissues and silent wishes of comfort. The bed sheets feel almost _too_ warm. The sun penetrating the quilted fabric down to his bones. But it’s nice. Familiar.

               Keith can think of no better place to spend his final hours.

               Shiro makes him sip a glass of cold, fresh lemonade. His favorite. Keira, understandably distraught, comes to her Pa’s side, gripping his unbothered hand in hers. Adam gazes forlornly into his eyes, from across the bed. They cry.

Inside, Keith cries. There is nothing he can do to alleviate their sorrow. Not like when they were small and could be cheered up by games or snacks. No platitudes or cheese crackers could fix the ache he would leave behind in them.

               And Shiro…god, _Shiro._

               Keith looks at him, as if trying to memorize every contour of his face. His beautiful man. Keith smiles, unintentionally, as his brain recalls their life together. Every piece. From the day they met, until now.

               “How did I get so lucky?” He whispers. “ _My Shiro…_ ” Its soft ramblings coming out of his mouth. Bare audible, much less comprehensible. “ _My….my Shiro…”_

               Takashi grips Keith’s hand even tighter. Planting a kiss between the calloused knuckles and swollen veins. “ _His hands became so tough over the years.”_ Shiro thinks. But they were the hands that helped him build their house, and their farm. The hands that swaddled, dressed and fed their children.

               The hands that saved Shiro’s life, time and time again.

               It’s getting harder and harder for Keith to breathe. Each expulsion of air wracks his body from head to toe. Keith closes his eyes, still holding on tight to his family. “ _Just a little longer._ ” He thinks.

The room is silent, and Keith can hear the faint pounding of his heart. It’s time.

Eyes still closed, Keith gathers what little strength he has left, and turns to his daughter. “Keira, I have to tell you something…” She sniffles, clutching to him harder.

“What is it pa?” She replies through her sobbing.

“ _You_ are an amazing woman, Keira. And I am so proud of you…” Keith coughs, lungs demanding more oxygen than they have to give. But he can’t stop. He won’t.

He will never give up.

“You have taken everything life has thrown at you, these last couple of years-and you have thrown it back it’s face…You are strong…so strong.” Keith smiles, as he can feel Keira’s smile bore into him. She weeps anew, burying her face on her father’s shoulder.

“And Adam,” Keith says-motioning for his son. “I can’t believe what a good man you’ve become. Better than me.” He reaches away from Shiro, resting a hand on Adam’s cheek. “You were named after a brave man…But don’t forget, there’s bravery in admitting you need help too.”

Keith chuckles to himself, reminiscing on his time as a scrappy, hungry, spit-fire youth. “I didn’t always use to know that. I thought asking for help meant you were weak, but it doesn’t.” Adam nods, embedding every word into his memory. His tears surge and trickle down his cheeks. Keith feels his chest heave, trying to conceal it.

“It’s okay…go ahead and cry.” Keith says, as a few tears fall from his own eyes.

Keith lets Adam take all the time he needs, holding both children in his weary arms. Shiro bites his lip, choking back a cry, while remembering the days they adopted both kids.

               But Keith isn’t finished saying goodbye.

“Shiro…” Keith grunts.

Shiro parts the children, cradling his husband’s face with both hands. A beautiful face, even if he _did_ scar it. Shiro’s long past the point of guilt he’d once had, seeing that pink mark on Keith’s skin. Instead, he reveres it, as physical proof of how much Keith loved him.

How Keith quite literally, loved him to _death_ and back.

“Keith…” Shiro whispers, planting a kiss on the wrinkled forehead of his lover. There’s a million, billion thoughts running through Shiro’s head right now. Feelings he doesn’t have words to express. All he can put together is _Keith…_

Over and over, like a prayer for salvation. For _Keith’s_ salvation. Shiro can hear the words echo-   a memory Kuron saved for him from so long ago. _“Shiro, please! I love you!”_

_“If only I’d said it to him after…”_

But Shiro has said it many a time since. And he’ll say it again until it sticks. Until Keith knows for sure that Shiro loves him beyond a shadow of a doubt. He’ll say it as many times as it takes.

Shiro presses his lips onto Keith’s, kissing him softly. After 30 years of marriage, it still tastes like the first time. Still feels like the first too.

But there’s an age behind it now. Desperation. Keith is too weak to reach for Shiro’s head, but the older man closes the space between them for him.

“Keith…”

“Shiro…my life would’ve been a lot different without you.” Keith begins. “You were…the one person who _always_ believed in me. Who never gave up on me. I wouldn’t have made it to be 20 years old, if it weren’t for you…And what a life you’ve given me. Love I would’ve never known without you. A beautiful house. Children. Hope.” Keith’s eyes swell with tears, spilling over, as his heart empties out every last drop of love within it.

Shiro can’t fight his pain anymore. He cries bitterly, wiping his eyes with his flesh hand. “Keith, I-I-…”

“So many people told me, I would be dead before I hit 25 years of age…But here I am. A 65-year-old man…” Keith smiled. “Because you loved me. _You saved me._ ”

Shiro let out a broken laugh. He was no such thing. He was far from being anyone’s savior. But the way Keith spoke, it was as if he were a heaven-sent angel.

“Keith, you saved me time and time again…neither of us would be alive alone.”

“Then we saved each other…”

“Yeah…we saved _each other._ ”

And for a second, the room ceased to exist. Keith felt his grip slip even further. The walls spun and his vision darkened. “Shiro, I’m scared.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay baby…” Shiro hugged him tight. “It’s okay.” Keith closed his eyes, exhaling so, _so slowly._

“Just let go Keith.”

And he did.

 


End file.
